Ilke
Ilke is the heroine of the series. She's given the title Daughter of the Frost, and has mighty frost powers. She's often cheerful and refuses to admit it if she's scared. Appearance She's described to have blue, icy cold skin, long hair, and some black tattoos which goes from around her left eye to much of her left arm. Norwegian artwork describe her with light blue straight hair, while in the German artwork she has dark blue wavy hair, the tattoos also look different. She's mostly drawn wearing dark green or teal clothing, but light blue is also usual. At the German cover of the 7th book she looks suspiciously a lot like Kristen Stewart. Personality Ilke is a cheerful and warm person, wanting to help everyone. She's also a tomboy because she had little to no interaction with other women until after her tenth birthday. She's mischievous and loves fighting, and often spars with Arol. She can lie without seeing any issues with it, although she later grows out of it after she realizes it's hurtful to the people she loves. She hates sitting still and had preferred it if Sha-ra taught them lessons outside. Her personality can be described as a cheerful child playing in the snow. She's at times very prideful, as being the older twin, but it might be a cover hiding insecurities due to knowing she's different from other children. She really loves mothers whom she thinks all have wonderful scents, but this was from her probably first experience an adult woman, Ajandra of the Eramam tribe. Powers Being a frost child, she has the power to control ice, snow, frost waves, and the temperatures in the area (as it's dangerous is this done very rarely). She also got the power to create water from the humidity in the air by freezing it and releasing it, but because of a traumatic experience related to it is she very hesitant to use it. She mostly uses her powers for support by making bridges for them to get across, barriers, or knocking out enemies with frost waves. She can also freeze certain metal bars and chains until they explode. She was also able to stop the eternal rain by using her powers to play on the drops as if they were a harp. Special Items Her special items are an amulet made of ice with a flame in the middle in a silver frame with dragon wings, and an invisibility cloak. The amulet allows her to stay in any temperature so she won't pass out or possibly die from a heatstroke. The pendant previously belonged to Sha-ra. The invisibility cloak was given to her by the air prophets She used to own a bracelet made of flowing water which Alunaq had made and given to her. She later gave it to Azur as a cure. Board Game Ilke is one of the 6 playable characters in the board game Phenomena: Kampen Om Aldra. Here she has a special skill, freezing time. Her design is also slightly different with her having bangs which are combed back, and blue and brown clothes rather than the usual green and teal. Her theme color is also blue, as is her playing piece. Comic Ilke is one of the few characters with artwork in the recently announced comic. Her design is very different, looking like she's in her 20s, blond hair, a cleverage, and tight fitting clothes. She also has her hair in a braid, something she didn't have before book 5. The tattoos are also missing.Category:Characters Category:Chosen Heroes Category:Elves